Attack of the Narukagami
by black hand of set
Summary: Bushido blade 2 The initial story of Bushido blade 2 with some alterations and i brought back some of the weapons from bushido blade 1 please R
1. Blade of Narukagami

Chapter 1 

A tall man sat at the end of a room on his knees. The man wore a modest dark green robe, complementing his stern Japanese features, black and grey hair, and deep black eyes. He had his hand on the hilt of his long curved sword, a nodachi to be precise. His face was serene as he took orders from the man sitting across the room.

"Utsusemi," the man bellowed, "The Shainto clan has fully regrouped, they call for our blood. Our clan is outnumbered by many, and we thought you best suited for the job of killing the clan leader seeing as you were one of the last masters of the Meikyokan. Are you still up to snuff though?"

A boken was thrown in front of his feet, and five men dressed in black gi's were also wielding the wooden swords. Utsusemi picked up the boken and put it at his belt as though to sheath it, he stood perfectly still. One of the men ran into attack in a frenzied charge, Utsusemi advanced into his charge and hit the samurai in the stomach with the hilt of the sword by thrusting it out of his imaginary sheathe, after the samurai buckled over he fully unsheathed the sword and smacked the samurai across the back with the blade of his boken and he went down. The second man advanced in to strike him across the head, his strike was blocked and parried knocking him off balance, taking this moments opportunity Utsusemi sliced upwards with the wooden sword which if was real would have cleaved the man right down the middle. The third tried to feint him but to no avail, Utsusemi caught his feint and blocked it leaving the mans whole upper body open, he struck upward with the boken and hit him right in the side. The fourth mimicked the first mans charge only Utsusemi dodged him and struck him across the back. The final one came out in a flurry of blows. He was quick and Utsusemi had to block all of his strikes in rapid succession. Finally he saw an opening, He struck him on the knee and when he was down struck him across the head. The five samurai lay down at Utsusemi's feet.

"I think I'm gonna' be O.K." Utsusemi said with a grin.


	2. Encounter in the rice feilds

**Chapter 2**

Utsusemi left for the Shainto temple a squad of 5 ninja warriors with him, they were to head through the rice fields, head to the old meikyokan monastery, cut through the abandoned train station, and then they would be at the Shainto temple. The six of them headed off to the rice fields, their feet squelching in the mud. The rice fields were a gradual slope upwards which they were walking. When they got to the top a tall black man with and afro, wearing an open purple jacket revealing his bare torso, purple bell bottoms, aviator glasses, and a Scorpio medallion was barring the entrance. This guy looked like something out of Saturday night fever.

"let us through." Utsusemi said with a tone of amusement in his voice

"you ain't goin' nowhere pal." the man shot back

A ninja growing impatient drew his katana and charged at him, he was about to strike when the curious looking man spun around and dodged him in what looked like something out of a 70's dance floor. When the man stopped his back was facing the group, a bloody long sword sat in his right hand, and the ninja fell. The other thing was that on the back of his jacket was the Shainto symbol of a snake wrapped around a staff.

"stay back," Utsusemi yelled as he drew his nodachi, "ill deal with this one."

"Tony's the name and killin' you will be my game," replied the man.

Utsusemi advanced forward and Tony started circling around him. Utsusemi stood still, Tony jumped in and tried to do an over head slash with his longsword, Utsusemi's weapon was too slow to block his quick attacks so he had to dodge it. Utsusemi went to slash at his side when he landed but Tony quickly blocked his sword. Utsusemi started swooping at him and he blocked all of his attacks. Tony stepped back out his range and made a leap in to swipe at him, Utsusemi dodged his attack but barely this time. This time Tony did an overhead smash Utsusemi blocked it and sparks flew all around him, his nodachi was forced down and his arms with it, he saw his chance, Tony was going in for a second attack. Tony raised his sword again for a second smash, Utsusemi braced himself, Tony attacks. Utsusemi jumped past him completely dodging the attack with his sword trailing behind him, when in midair he executed a large slash right to Tony's stomach. Tony flew back from the force of the slash and was dead before he hit the ground. A large gash was formed on his stomach. Utsusemi sheathed his nodachi and walked on.


	3. Fight for Yuguri

**Chapter 3**

Utsusemi and his now four ninja warriors headed for the old Meikyokan monastery, a strange aura of doom seemed to surround the place. They ascended the stairs and when they reached the top two guards were slain.

"leave here and meet me at the abandoned train station." He instructed

The ninja left as he advanced into the monastery his sword drawn all the guards were killed, it seemed as though they all died from puncture wounds. Utsusemi looked around him and then he remembered the Yuguri "the cursed sword". He ran to the chamber where it was held and kicked open the door, a very pale man was standing over the two dead guards that kept watch over the Yuguri. The man was thin with long white hair, he held a yari in his hands.

"Get away from there you swine," Yelled Utsusemi.

"I'm only here to take back what is ours," replied the man in a light wispy voice "and I will kill you too if that's what it comes to."

"you wont so much as lay a hand on that sword!"

Utsusemi advanced to the man trying to get in close range of him so he could execute an attack, but the yari he held distanced him from the man. The man started to jab at him with the yari while keeping his distance. Utsusemi did his best to block and parry the attacks, though his foe was relentless. Utsusemi overshot one of his blocks and went off balance. The pale man took this opportunity and jabbed for his face he strafed out of his way but the edge of the spearhead sliced open his cheek. Blood coursed down the side of his face and he went in for another attack. He attacked in wide sweeping arcs, his blade flashing in the torch light. The man walked back not getting in the range of his blade, he brought his yari back and went in for a powerful thrust. Utsusemi dodged quickly but still got his side cut by the edge of the spearhead, he saw his side exposed and swept his sword in a large arc. The blade sunk into his side and it bathed itself in his blood. Utsusemi dragged the blade through the wound and then out, the man fell to floor silently.

Utsusemi left the body and ran for the abandoned train station.


	4. The Masked man

**Chapter 4**

Utsusemi was halfway between the monastery and the old train station when a boy ran up to him from behind. He was tall with black hair, he was wearing yellow sparing gear and two katana's sat at his sides. He looked to be about seventeen.

"Tatsumi, what are you doing here?" Utsusemi inquired

"I went to the old monastery and everyone was dead, what could have happened?'

"A man from Shainto killed everyone there in search for the Yuguri,"

"Damn," the boy stated angrily, "for this I will go to the Shainto temple myself and kill their leader, they will pay for their grave insolence."

"you will do no such thing."

The boy was off before Utsusemi could finish talking. He walked on to the train station looking for his ninja warriors. He stumbled across their bodies they were all dead.

"you wont be goin' any further," a voice said from behind him.

Utsusemi whirled around and say a rather tall man in a black suit and cape, a white mask was all that covered his face.

"You will die just like the Narukagami dogs before you."

His Japanese was perfect but he had a thick Irish accent. He drew a rapier from his sheathe and pointed it in his direction. The man thrust his sword at him forcing Utsusemi back, he slashed at his leg slicing it above the knee cap, it was a shallow cut so it wasn't crippling, but it hurt like you wouldn't believe. The man kept jabbing at him, all the cuts were shallow but hurt a lot. The man was to go in for the final plunge when Utsusemi thrust his sword out ward and let go, it flew into his stomach completely impaling him. The man went down with a yell and died. It was time to approach the Shainto temple.


	5. The Battle in the hallway

**Chapter 5**

Utsusemi approached the base of the temple, and laying on the ground was a large muscular body, he was decked out in a blue sparring outfit his broadsword lay by his side. It seemed that a lot of his bones were broken

"Oh my God, what happened to you Kannuki," Inquired Utsusemi.

"Tatsumi and I were here to attack the building, and we were attacked by a man armed with a sledgehammer. I distracted him while Tatsumi went on, and I guess he won," He said wearily and with hisdying breath he said "you don't look so hot either."

After this sentence he winked out and died. Utsusemi collected his broadsword and headed up the temple steps. He ran down the hall where he approached a man barring the entrance. This man stood at about 6' he was wearing light black battle armor and helmet with the Shainto symbol on it, and he was armed with a sledgehammer.

The man did not speak but proceded to attack him. He came in with an overhead strike which Utsusemi blocked in a shower of sparks with his broadsword. They danced around the room with their weapons. The man swung his hammer around and Utsusemi blocked it, Utsusemi attacked but his attack was parried by the sledgehammer. The man became enraged and started to swing harder making him more difficult to block. He swung and hit a post splintering it to pieces. This time he jumped in and did an overhead swing, Utsusmi jumped back and the head of the sledgehammer went clean through the floor. Utsusemi made his own overhead slash at his exposed back. He buried the sword into his spine and the man went down with a painful yell.

He immediately left the man and drew his nodachi. He ran into the hall to find many Shainto soldiers dead. He walked through the main hallway everyone slaughtered some even severed in two. He proceded to the throne room.


	6. The Throne room

**Chapter 6**

Utsusemi made his way into the Shainto throne room past the dead bodies scattered around like discarded dolls. He saw the Shainto lord in all his full glory, decked out in battle armor, his large decorated katana with him, lying dead. The lord was dead and standing over his body was Tatsumi his two katanas drawn and bloodstained.

"Tatsumi," Utsusemi said in an astonished tone "are you responsible for this?"

Tatsumi looked up and not answering the initial question replied, "before I killed him he confided in me that I was his son. I first doubted him but now I know it to be true, my blood is of my enemies the one force I have been fighting most of my life. Kill me Utsusemi and free me."

"Tatsumi, I will do no such thing. You are of Narukagami and you have finished what was to be done. Leave here."

"If you wont kill me, then I'll kill you," He yelled

Tatsumi charged Utsusemi his two katanas ready to strike. Utsusemi blocked his lightning quick attacks with his nodachi but his energy was running out. He retaliated, but it sword was too slow for Tatsumi and he blocked it easily. Tatsumi found an opening and cut at Utsusemi's arm. Utsusemi's strikes became weaker and Tatsumi found another opening and sliced him across the stomach. Tatsumi raised both his katanas in the air to execute the final attack, and Utsusemi using his last bit of strength thrust his sword into Tatsumi's mid section. Blood ran down his sword and pooled at his hilt guard, Tatsumi dropped his katanas and fell to the ground.

"thank……..you" Tatsumi said with his last breath.

Utsusemi left the temple and then bandaged himself. He never reported back to the Narukagami and left the island. He then on lead a life of solitude.


End file.
